Be A Good Boyfriend For You
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Terinsipirasi dari lagu B1A4 - Only Learnt The Bad Thing. Kisah tentang Ted yang ingin jadi pacar yang baik untuk Teto. Please, leave a review :D


**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"Be A Good Boyfriend For You"_

**Pair :**

TedxTeto

**Warning :**

Rate T untuk kissing scene dan bahasa kasar, OOC, abal, gaje, ending kurang jelas, de el el.

**Disclaimer :**

Vocaloid bukan milik dan fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu _B1A4 - Only Learnt The Bad Thing_

.

.

.

**Teto P.O.V.**

Yah, hanya bersama dialah aku bisa merasakan bahagia dan dilindungi secara sepenuhnya. Perlu ku akui memang, dia ini tipe cowok yang dingin dan cuek. Justru karena kecuekannya itulah, saat ia hanya berkata 'I love you', aku sudah terbang melayang dan hatiku luluh seberapa pun aku kesal kepadanya. Dan lagi, awal pertemuan kami sangat romantis! Aku tak yakin aku bisa lupa kejadian saat itu. Hihi... Mau tau seperti apa? Aku akan ceritakan!

_-Flashback : ON-_

Saat itu hari sudah larut dan aku pulang telat karena mengantarkan temanku Miki ke rumahnya karena ia sakit setelah kami pulang les. Aku naik sebuah taksi dan tanpa aku sangka, sopirnya berniat buruk kepada diriku yang saat itu hanya mengenakan rok seukuran telapak tangan di atas lututku. Meskipun aku memakai stocking, tetap saja ini bisa mengundang niat buruk dari siapa pun yang melihat. Ditambah lagi, aku hanya berduaan dengan sopir itu saat berada di dalam taksi. Ia menepi ke pinggir jalanan yang sepi dan menoleh kepadaku.

"Ng... K-Kenapa kita stop di sini?" Aku coba untuk bertanya dan hatiku sudah mulai merasa panik.

Sopir itu hanya diam dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke tubuhku. Aku tak bisa bergerak saking takutnya dan menjerit di dalam hatiku. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela taksi. Sopir itu menghentikan aksinya dan dia membuka kaca jendelanya dengan raut wajah panik. Begitu kaca terbuka, wajahnya langsung kena pukulan yang aku duga sangat keras sampai membuat sopir tadi pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Aku diam dan tambah ketakutan. Tapi, ...

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku diam.

"Hei," Dia kembali menyapaku. Aku mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

Dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki... Ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak saat itu. Cinta pertamaku.

"Biar aku antarkan kau pulang. Di mana rumahmu?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil membuka pintu taksi dan lalu duduk di sampingku. Aku memberitahu alamatku dan kemudian terus diam selama perjalanan.

Hatiku berdegup sangat kencang karena masih tak percaya saat itu aku bisa mengalami kejadian seperti itu. Aku ingin sekali tahu namanya, tapi aku tak kunjung berani menanyakan namanya. Ia sepertinya terus memperhatikan aku melalui kaca yang berada di dalam taksi dan berkata, "Panggil saja aku Ted." Ia seperti bisa mengerti pikiranku!

"Ano... Namaku Kasane Teto. Yoroshiku..." Ucapku pelan. Aku masih ingat seberapa merah wajahku saat itu hanya untuk menyebutkan namaku saja. Aku sudah membayangkan dia bisa jadi pacarku sejak saat itu.

Tak banyak percakapan berarti yang kami lalui setelah itu. Sampai akhirnya, aku tiba di depan rumahku dan turun dari taksi. Dia menyuruhku untuk tak mempedulikan argo taksinya dan mempersilahkan aku turun dengan gratis.

"Selamat malam ya, Ted..." Kataku. Dia tak merespon dan kembali menutup kaca jendela taksinya. Aku pun mengetuk kembali kaca jendelanya dan dia kembali membuka jendela tadi.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya singkat. Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Terimakasih banyak ya, Ted."

Dia akhirnya merespon dengan memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil. Tapi, setelah itu, hal yang tak terduga ia ucapkan.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu lagi di taman Voca City?"

Doki!

"K-K-Kau s-s-seri-rius? !" Aku jadi tergagap.

"Ya. Aku tunggu kau jam tujuh malam." Lalu, dia kembali mengendarai taksi tersebut.

Keesokan harinya aku datang seperti janji yang sudah kami buat kemarin. Dia rupanya sudah menungguku sejak lama. Dia adalah tipe cowok yang tak suka berbasa-basi.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" Aku bertanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lumayan." Ucapnya singkat dan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain. "Aku mau langsung saja."

"Eh?" Aku terhenyak sesaat. Dia menatapku dan berkata, "Aku menyukaimu."

Aku diam dan aku tak bisa percaya dengan semua itu! Ted menembak aku!

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Sambungnya lagi. Akhirnya, aku pun menjawab, "Ya, aku mau."

Ted mengangguk. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

_-Flashback : OFF-_

Yup! Sejak saat itu akhirnya aku dan Ted resmi berpacaran. Meski beberapa temanku berkata Ted bukan lelaki yang baik, aku tidak percaya ucapan mereka. Dia sangat perhatian padaku dan juga bisa melindungiku dari siapa pun yang hendak menyakiti aku. Memang, kata-katanya jarang manis, tapi aku menyukainya. Terlebih saat ia mencium bibirku.

Ups, aku kelepasan! Well, dia memang pernah, bahkan sering, mencium bibirku. Ia bilang, saat aku menciumnya, ia seperti bisa merasakan lagi cinta kasih yang dulu tak pernah lagi ia rasakan. Yah, pada akhirnya memang aku berhasil mengetahui bahwa Ted adalah anak yang orangtuanya broken home. Ted kabur dari rumah sejak usia 12 tahun. Kini, ia bekerja sebagai pelayan toko kue dan tinggal di toko tersebut juga. Aku agak kasihan, tapi yah, apa yang bisa ku perbuat untuknya?

"Sedang memikirkan apa? Daritadi kau diam saja?" Ted duduk di sofa tepat di sampingku. Saat ini memang aku sedang berada di dalam toko kue tempat Ted bekerja.

"Aku tak memikirkan apa pun." Jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, aku pulang cepat hari ini. Mau berjalan-jalan sebentar, mungkin?" Ajaknya. Wow, jarang-jarang ia mengajak aku jalan!

"Iya! Aku mau, sayang." Aku menjawab dan lalu mencium pipinya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Ted berdiri. "Aku mau beres-beres dulu. Setelah ini kita berangkat."

"Ok~!" Aku menjawabnya dengan manis dan melihat Ted masuk ke ruang ganti pakaian. Yeay, aku bisa jalan-jalan dengan Ted hari ini!

.

.

.

**Ted P.O.V.**

Sigh... Lagi-lagi aku melepaskan gumamanku ini. Yah, aku tak tega sebenarnya melihat Teto jadi seperti sekarang ini karena diriku. Sejujurnya, dia jadi dijauhi oleh teman-temannya karena aku sering membentak temannya yang jahat padanya. Bahkan, tak sedikit cowok yang sudah ku pukuli karena mencoba mendekati Teto dan macam-macam padanya. Aku jujur, aku mencintainya, aku ingin jadi baik untuknya, tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku hanya belajar hal-hal buruk semasa kecilku dan kini jadinya aku membuat Teto menderita. Akhirnya, Teto jadi sering ke tokoku untuk menemaniku karena ia tak ada teman. Padahal, harusnya anak seumuran dia sedang belajar dengan tekun sekarang ini dan hang out bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi, ia justru berpacaran dengan orang sepertiku. Tekanan yang tak tertahan ini membuatku memukuli semua yang mencoba mendekati Teto. Bodohnya aku.

"Hei, aku sudah selesai. Ayo pergi." Aku mengulurkan tanganku pada Teto yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik melalui mp4 player milikku.

"Iya~!" Dia menjawab dengan polosnya. Ya, inilah yang aku sukai dari Teto. Kepolosannya.

Aku trauma pada sosok wanita. Ibuku berselingkuh dan membuat Ayah masuk rumah sakit karena serangan jantung. Akhirnya, setelah Ayah meninggal, Ibu menikah lagi dengan selingkuhannya dan memaksaku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Aku mulai mendapat sugesti untuk takut pada perempuan sejak saat itu. Takut aku justru makin depresi dan mebunuh Ibuku sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah.

Begitu bertemu dengan Teto, aku sungguh tidak menyangka. Dia mirip sekali dengan pacar pertamaku yang juga mengkhianati aku dan berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain. Kejadian itu membuatku jadi merasa minder dan tak cocok untuk perempuan mana pun. Tapi, Teto polos dan dia bisa menerima diriku apa adanya. Itulah alasanku mencintainya.

Di tengah perjalanan, kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi. Aku dan Teto,

.

.

.

"Teto?"

"Ayah dan Ibu? ..."

Kami bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Teto secara tak sengaja.

"Pulang kau sekarang juga!" Ayah Teto langsung mencengkeram tangan Teto dengan keras dan menariknya.

Apakah aku akan berpisah dari Teto hari ini?

"Jangan macam-macam kepada pacarku, atau kau akan ku hajar."

Eh? I-Itu... Aku tak sengaja mengucapkannya!

"Lancang sekali kau!"

Plak! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku yang berasal dari Ayahnya Teto. Aku diam, tapi tindakanku tak mencerminkan penyesalan, tapi lebih pada rasa takut. Takut kehilangan lagi orang yang sudah sangat aku cintai.

**"DIAM! KAU TAK AKAN MENGERTI, PAK TUA! AKU MENYAYANGI TETO!"** Aku malah membentak Ayahnya. Teto pun mulai menangis. Ya, lagi-lagi aku membuat Teto menangis, seperti biasa.

Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa semuanya lagi-lagi harus berakhir dengan kejam seperti ini? Dan apa ini... Benar-benar karena aku bukan cowok yang baik?

.

.

.

_-Flashback : ON-_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Sorry, Ted. Kita harus putus. Aku lebih menyukai dirinya di bandingkan dengan dirimu."

"Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang kau akan mencintaiku sepenuh hati?"

"Memang, aku mencintaimu. Tapi, aku butuh pacar yang baik. Tidak sepertimu yang selalu membantak aku."

"Tapi, apa bagusnya dia dibandingkan diriku? !"

"Dia lebih baik! Tidak pernah membentak aku! Tidak seperti dirimu, br*ngsek!"

"Eh, perempuan si*lan! An*ing! Kenapa nggak dari dulu aja, hah, kamu bilang aku ini bukan cowok yang baik buat kamu? !"

"Karena kamu nggak pernah mau mendengar, Ted! Kamu selalu anggap kamu yang paling benar! Kamu... Ah! Aku benci kamu, Ted!"

"Terus apa artinya kata cinta yang selama ini kamu ucapin, cewek si*lan? !"

"Kamu pikir aku nggak sakit hati untuk menerima kenyataan ini? ! Aku cuma sudah nggak sanggup lagi, Ted!"

"Ok! Pergi sana, dasar cewek si*alan!"

_-Flashback : OFF-_

**Teto P.O.V.**

Hatiku jadi kacau. Aku biasanya bisa mentoleransi kesalahan Ted saat membentak teman-temanku, tapi... Ia tak boleh membentak orangtuaku.

"Maaf, Ted... Kita lebih baik putus saja,"

"Apa?" Ted terlihat shock. Aku menutup bibirku dengan kedua tanganku dan kembali menangis dalam pelukan Ibuku.

_'Katakan kau menyesal, dasar bodoh!'_ Aku menjerit dalam hati, tapi sia-sia.

"Hahahaha! Ok, pergi aja kamu juga dari kehidupan aku! Aku memang harusnya nggak pantas untuk mendapatkan perempuan seperti kamu! Fine! Putusin aja aku! Bunuh aku sekalian! Puas? !"

Plak!

Kini, tanganku yang melayang menampar pipi Ted. Aku tak menyangka, pacar yang aku bangga-banggakan selama ini hanya seorang pengecut seperti ini. Hanya orang yang tak berani mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf. Cih, aku menyesal pernah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Maaf, Pa, Ma... Teto ingin pulang sekarang..."

.

.

.

**Ted P.O.V.**

"Aaargh!" Aku melepaskan jeritanku ke seluruh ruangan toko. Akaito, pemilik toko kue tempat aku bekerja, datang dan menengokku.

"Akhirnya kau dan Teto putus, hn?" Tebak Akaito.

"Iya! Aku kira Teto itu perempuan yang tepat, ternyata tidak! Dia tidak bisa menerima diriku yang seperti ini!" Aku memaki-maki. Akaito malah tertawa, "Kau bodoh! Hahaha!"

Akaito melemparkan aku sebuah botol berisi air mineral. "Minum itu. Coba tenangkan dulu pikiranmu. Hehe..."

Aku pun meminum air pemberian Akaito. Setelah itu barulah Akaito berkata lagi, "Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, kau bukan cowok yang tepat untuk Teto? Dia hanya menderita jika bersamamu."

"Tapi,"

Kriiing! Bunyi bel menyela ucapanku. Akaito pun berjalan menuju pintu toko yang sudah tutup dan membukakannya.

"Mencari siapa?" Tanya Akaito. Aku melongok dan melihat Ibuku berdiri di sana.

Sekali lagi ku katakan, ...

"Ted!"

Itu Ibuku.

.

.

.

_Tiga bulan Kemudian..._

**Teto P.O.V.**

Aku lulus dari SMA-ku dan bersiap untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Berat rasanya aku bertahan setelah aku tak lagi bersama Ted. Memang, seluruh temanku jadi mau lagi berteman denganku. Tapi, tetap saja kosong rasanya aku tanpa Ted. Aku masih tetap tak bisa melupakannya.

Hari ini merupakan hari keberangkatanku untuk pindah ke luar kota bersama keluargaku. Yah, kami sekeluarga akan meninggalkan kota penuh kenangan ini setelah 17 tahun lebih aku di sini. Aku berada di luar rumahku bersama dengan mobil yang akan membawaku pergi dari kota ini.

"Aku harap aku belum terlambat."

Sebuah ucapan mengejutkan datang dari arah belakangku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Ted berada di belakangku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku tahu, kau akan pindah setelah kelulusanmu. Sebelumnya, aku ucapkan selamat telah lulus dengan nilai baik, Kasane Teto." Ucapnya lagi.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini lagi? Ingat, kita sudah putus, bukan?" Aku kembali merasakan pedih menyapa hatiku.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku masih mencintaimu, Kasane Teto. Aku ingin berubah jadi pacar yang baik untuk dirimu. Aku sudah berubah," Ted menggenggam tanganku. "Aku minta maaf, Teto, aku pernah menyakiti dirimu."

T-Ted...

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?" Aku bertanya.

"Setelah kita putus, rupanya Ibuku mencariku ke toko kue milik Akaito. Ibuku menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia dan Ayah bercerai," Ted terdiam sebentar, menyeka airmatanya yang menetes sedikit, dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ayah sangat keras pada Ibu dan selalu membentak Ibu. Ibuku pun tak tahan dan berpaling ke lain hati. Ini bukan salah Ayahku sepenuhnya, juga bukan salah Ibuku sepenuhnya. Aku cuma belajar bahwa..."

Ted memeluk diriku. Tak lama, lalu melepaskannya lagi. "Untuk mencintai, mau tak mau, kita memang harus menjadi sosok yang baik bagi orang yang kita cintai."

Aku kembali meneteskan airmataku. Sangat pedih, tapi juga sangat lega. Akhirnya, dalam hidupku ini, aku bisa melihat Ted menjadi seperti ini. Aku sangat bahagai.

"Hahaha... Kau tetap terlambat, Ted." Ucapku pelan di tengah tangisanku. Karena tak tahan, aku memeluk tubuh Ted lagi.

"Terlambat?" Ted bertanya.

"Iya," Kataku. "Biarlah, setelah ini, aku coba untuk hidup tanpamu... Dan kau juga harus belajar untuk hidup tanpaku... Aku tetap akan pergi... Maafkan aku... Hiks..."

Ted menghela nafasnya dan melepaskan pelukanku. Ia menatap wajahku dan berkata, "Hapus airmatamu dan tersenyum. Kamu lebih cantik saat tersenyum. Jangan menangis lagi, kita dilihat banyak orang. Apa aku perlu berlutut di hadapan kamu? Hehe..."

Aku akhirnya bisa melepaskan Ted sepenuhnya. Hatiku sudah lega tanpa ada lagi beban tersisa. Ya, aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Akhirnya, aku bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang menyenangkan pada Ted, meski memang tak ada perpisahan yang bahagia.

"Selamat tinggal, Ted. Aku harap aku bisa kembali untuk bertemu denganmu lagi." Ini saatnya aku pergi.

"Iya, aku juga berharap sama. Maaf kalau masih ada kenangan-kenangan buruk yang tersisa di benakmu karena aku. Selamat tinggal, Teto..." Ted melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari diriku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, membalikkan tubuhku dan naik ke atas mobil. Ya, inilah saatnya aku menatap ke depan. Aku beruntung bisa mendapatkan cinta pertama seperti Ted, aku tak menyesal sama sekali. Hihi... Yah, aku berharap Tuhan akan kembali mempertemukan kami suatu saat nanti karena...

_... Aku masih sangat mencintainya, bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya._

.

.

.

**Ted P.O.V.**

Pada akhirnya, benar kata Ibuku, Teto tetap akan pergi meskipun aku sudah datang. Tapi, Ibuku juga berkata, paling tidak aku sudah pernah jujur kepada Teto dan menyudahi perpisahan ini secara baik-baik. Yah, aku bahagia, meskipun aku yakin akan sangat merindukan Teto di sana.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Tak sengaja, aku mendengar suara tangisan di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pink lurus tengah menangis dan berjalan melewatiku. Saat dia berada di sisiku, aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa kau menangis?" Tanyaku.

Gadis itu menatapku dan berkata, "Pacarku sangat kasar kepadaku dan aku baru saja putus dengannya. Aku membencinya."

_Sigh... Dunia ini sangat sempit, ya?_

"Siapa nama pacarmu? Akan aku ajari dia bagaimana dia harus menjadi pacar yang baik bagi dirimu."

_**Fin.**_

.

.

.

: *ngomong serempak* Halo, readers!

Rizuka: We're back to this lovely FVI! Yeay! Sambut kami dong!

(sfx : kriiik... Kriiik... Kriiik...)

Rizuka: Auk ah *ngambek*

Ame: Ok, perlu dikasihtau bahwa Ririn dan Andre masih belum kasih konfirmasi dan belum balas e-mail sama sekali. So, sebagai permulaan, kami ingin mempersembahkan fic oneshot ini pada readers.

Michi: Maaf menunggu lama ya! :D

Ame: Yup. InsyaAllah, kami akan mulai aktif lagi deh di FFn. Hehehe... ^_^

Rizuka: Akhir kata, may we have your review? :3


End file.
